Mage - Will Destroyer vs. Crit
Crit build is very tempting for a mage. Unlike Will Destroyer (WD), crit boosts your BR, allows you to make more gold/daru from world boss, and gives a chance for devastating damage to an opponent. Crit Build: What's a crit build? It is that by sacrificing your hp, pdef and mdef, and boost your crit hit damage. Crit build can be called successful when you can have 4000+ crit points. (which will give you above 80% crit rate against monsters, and 50%+ crit rate against other players). Of course, the higher crit points the higher the crit rate. Crit build will ONLY work if you can have 4000+ crit points, if not, it's better to go with Will Destroyer (see below). How do you have 4000+ crit points? 1, all your 8 gears, must have a crit gem (prefer Lv 5+), the higher level the better; 2, have at least Lv.5 Holy Sniper Edge astrial; 3, Soul Engrave to at least Lv.20. If you meet all that condition, you should be close to around 4000 crit point. In my opinion, full set legend gear is a MUST for crit build. You are sacrificing one slot in every gear for a crit gem, which means you will be giving up a major stat to your character. I have tried to go crit build without legend gears, and it went badly. I had close to 4000 crit points, but my defense status are really bad. Few hits will basically kill me. In another senario, if you choose to not to have 4000+ crit points and use some gem slots for defensive, then you're even weaker than a Will Destroyer mage. Because 1, your defense/hp are lower; 2, your attack are weaker (not enough crit rate, and a WD mage has at least 30% attack bonus). If you are doing it right, your crit rate is really high, and your devastating crit hits will most likely kill your opponents before they even realize what's going on. Will Destroyer (WD) mag'''e: Choosing for the EWD mage is normal and offers a great variety of benefits. First off, you are VERY VERY hard to get killed, because you only need 1 astrial (Will Destroyer), instead of using 2 for crit build (Sniper Edge and Determination). You can use that 1 extra astrial for defensive ones, like hp, pdef, mdef, even block. Second, all your gems will be used towards higher defense status, in addition to your heal skills, which in combine, makes you really really hard to get killed. Third, reliable damage output. Will Destroyer astral grants you a certain percentage to all your damage. Unlike crit, all your damage will be ALWAYS strong. '''To sum it all up, Will Destroyer, a GREAT start to make your mage a super tank who rarely dies in battle. A great way to get stronger and stronger. Crit build is overall stronger, ONLY IF you have all legendary gears, strong astrals, strong gems, and strong soul engraving. By Scyntus Server 10, Wartune